Frances Fisher
Frances Fisher played Betty Johnson in the season two Grey's Anatomy episode Damage Case. She also played Ruby Broome in the season three Private Practice episode War. Career Filmography *''As Greek as It Gets'' (????) *''The Potters'' (????) *''Run the Race'' (????) *''Grace and Grit'' (2019) *''8000 Shots'' (2018) *''Marrying Mr. Darcy'' (2018) *''Another Kind of Wedding'' (2017) *''Titanic: Sinking the Myths (documentary)'' (2017) *''An American Girl Story: Melody 1963 - Love Has to Win'' (2016) *''A Beautiful Day (short)'' (2016) *''Love on the Run'' (2016) *''Outlaws and Angels'' (2016) *''Unleashing Mr. Darcy'' (2016) *''Portrait of Love'' (2015) *''Women in Gold'' (2015) *''You're Not You'' (2014) *''Resurrection: A Second Chance'' (2014) *''The M Word'' (2014) *''Red Wing'' (2014) *''Plush'' (2013) *''The Host'' (2013) *''The Makeover'' (2013) *''Retribution'' (2012) *''Pandora's Box (short)'' (2012) *''The Seven Year Hitch'' (2012) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta!'' (2012) *''Any Day Now'' (2012) *''The Silent Thief'' (2012) *''The Perfect Fit (short)'' (2012) *''Partners'' (2011) *''Grow Up Already (short)'' (2011) *''The Lincoln Lawyer'' (2011) *''Sedona'' (2011) *''The Roommate'' (2011) *''Golf in the Kingdom'' (2010) *''Janie Jones'' (2010) *''Backyard Wedding'' (2010) *''The Perfect Game'' (2009) *''To Love and Die'' (2008) *''A Single Woman'' (2008) *''Jolene'' (2008) *''My Sexiest Year'' (2007) *''In the Valley of Elah'' (2007) *''The Kingdom'' (2007) *''Sex and Death 101'' (2007) *''The Night of the White Pants'' (2006) *''Mrs. Harris'' (2005) *''Law of Attraction'' (2004) *''House of Sand and Fog'' (2003) *''Blue Car'' (2002) *''Passion and Prejudice'' (2001) *''The Rising Place'' (2001) *''Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis'' (2000) *''Gone in Sixty Seconds'' (2000) *''The Audrey Hepburn Story'' (2000) *''Traffic'' (1999) *''The Big Tease'' (1999) *''True Crime'' (1999) *''Titanic'' (1997) *''Wild America'' (1997) *''Do Me a Favor'' (1997) *''Striptease'' (1996) *''Female Perversions'' (1996) *''O. Henry's Christmas'' (1996) *''The Whiskey Heir (short)'' (1995) *''The Stars Fell on Henrietta'' (1995) *''The Other Mother: A Moment of Truth Movie'' (1995) *''Frame-Up II: The Cover-Up'' (1994) *''Molly & Gina'' (1994) *''Babyfever'' (1994) *''Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman'' (1993) *''Praying Mantis'' (1993) *''Devlin'' (1992) *''Unforgiven'' (1992) *''Frame Up'' (1991) *''Lucy & Desi: Before the Laughter'' (1991) *''L.A. Story'' (1991) *''Welcome Home, Roxy Carmichael'' (1990) *''A Promise to Keep'' (1990) *''Sudie and Simpson'' (1990) *''Cold Sassy Tree'' (1989) *''Pink Cadillac'' (1989) *''Lost Angels'' (1989) *''Bum Rap'' (1988) *''Patty Hearst'' (1988) *''Heart'' (1987) *''Tough Guys Don't Dance'' (1987) *''Broken Vows'' (1987) *''Can She Bake a Cherry Pie?'' (1983) Television *''Watchmen'' (2019) *''Swedish Dicks'' (2018) *''Fargo'' (2017) *''Masters of Sex'' (2015-2016) *''Criminal Minds'' (2016) *''The Expanse'' (2016) *''Resurrection'' (2014-2015) *''The Killing'' (2014) *''Rectify'' (2014) *''Castle'' (2014) *''Touch'' (2013) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2012) *''A Gifted Man'' (2012) *''The Unknown'' (2012) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2011) *''Torchwood'' (2011) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2011) *''The Whole Truth'' (2011) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2010) *''The Good Guys'' (2010) *''Private Practice'' (2010) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2010) *''The Mentalist'' (2009) *''The Shield'' (2008) *''Eureka'' (2008) *''Cold Case'' (2008) *''October Road'' (2008) *''Saving Grace'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006) *''Laws of Chance'' (2006) *''Medium'' (2005) *''ER'' (2005) *''Boston Legal'' (2004) *''The Lyon's Den'' (2003) *''Glory Days'' (2002) *''Titus'' (2000-2001) *''The X-Files'' (2001) *''Becker'' (1999-2000) *''The Outer Limits'' (1999) *''Strange Luck'' (1995-1996) *''Crime & Punishment'' (1993) *''Law & Order'' (1993) *''The Young Riders'' (1991) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1989) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1989) *''Matlock'' (1989) *''Newhart'' (1989) *''Roseanne'' (1988) *''The Equalizer'' (1986-1987) *''Guiding Light'' (1985) *''The Edge of Night'' (1976-1980) External Links * * Category:Actors